


The Gartro

by Andromakhe



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Healing, Master-Apprentice bond, Nursing Strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the streets of Coruscant, a "pathetic life form" is wounded. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and said gartro learn a few things on the road to recovery, like the value and pain of attachment. Inspired by Obi-Wan's canonical skill with animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obi-Wan's Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/156707) by Erika. 
  * Inspired by [The Dove](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/156710) by Erika. 



> This fic was inspired by Erika's "The Kitten," and perhaps indirectly by her fic, "The Dove." People may not agree with this characterization of Obi-Wan, but what can I say? I have a soft spot for a Kenobi who is compassionate. I think of him to be around fourteen or so at this point.
> 
> Wookieepedia says gartroes are little reptiles that scavenge for food and that they have sharp teeth, spiked tails, and travel in noisy flocks. However, they are no threat to people. So I picture them as winged lizards with rough, scaly skin. I've adapted the personality of the one in this story from what I've read of bearded dragons.

Obi-Wan was trudging back to the Temple, a sack of sandwiches from a restaurant in CoCo Town slung on one arm and carrying fruit smoothies for himself and Qui-Gon. As he made his way over a catwalk, he saw a flock of gartroes making their way across the sky, expertly avoiding airborne vehicles. He presumed they must be looking for food and indeed, seemed to be headed in the direction of a rubbish dump. He made it back on solid ground and was about to pass the flock by when he saw a gartro plummet through the air. He paused, uncertain whether to help the creature or even if it was alive or not. He began making his way over to the fallen animal when he realized that its neck was broken. He nodded grimly and continued on his way, but heard an alarmed squawk from the flock as one of the reptiles dodged a stone still arcing through the air. Obi-Wan carefully set down one of his drinks and flicked his wrist just in time to stop the stone from hitting another animal in the wing.

Obi-Wan looked around, puzzled, but now alert for more stones. He wasn't disappointed. Five or six of them flew through the air. He flung out a hand and directed the stones back toward the ground. A boy stepped out from beside a building, scowling and holding a slingshot. He collected his stones, loaded his weapon, and took aim again.

"Hey," Obi-Wan called. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Jedi?" He loosed a stone, which Obi-Wan interrupted in mid-flight. "Stay out of this."

"Why did you kill that gartro?" Obi-Wan indicated the one on the ground a few meters away.

"They're annoying. Anyway, why do you care? They're insignificant and there's never any shortage of these pests."

"If they're so insignificant, why are you harming them? The least you can do is pick on something that can defend itself."

"Um, Jedi? You see this slingshot? I'm a bit limited in the size of target."

"Wait, what? You're using these reptiles for target practice?"

"Would have thought that would have been obvious."

"You aren't even going to eat them?"

"Are you kidding? These aren't even worth the trouble."

"But...But...That's..." Obi-Wan was appalled. Temporarily distracted, he looked up to see that a stone had hit a gartro in the leg. Obi-Wan felt its pain through the Force. "You...You..." Obi-Wan's expression smoothed out from outrage to a stoic mask as he waved his hand at the boy. "You will leave these gartroes alone," he commanded quietly.

"I will leave these gartroes alone," the boy repeated.

"You will ponder the value of life, and every creature's right to live."

The boy repeated this.

"You will leave here and carry on with your life."

The boy turned away, headed toward CoCo Town. Obi-Wan went over to the fallen gartro. Its friends were busy rummaging through rubbish. The gartro squawked weakly.

"Come on, little one. Master'll know how to help you. I hope."

The gartro tried to skitter away, but its wounded leg clearly hurt it. It gave a pitiful shriek as it fell over onto its side. Obi-Wan felt its fear. He frowned in concentration as he focused on the creature's mind and tried to calm it. "Um...Stay here. I'll go get help." He carefully levitated the creature off to the side of the walkway. He levitated the dead gartro to the trash heap the rest of the flock had now abandoned. Picking up the drink he'd dropped earlier, he went home, worried and troubled. He noted that at least he couldn't see the leg bones.

Obi-Wan moved as quickly as he could and made it to his quarters, not bothering to acknowledge people he passed on the way. He vaguely registered their confusion and even some mild annoyance, but he had a job to do. He set the now partially-melted smoothies in their little cooling unit along with the food. 

Qui-Gon blinked in surprise. "Padawan? Aren't we eating that?"

"Um...Well..." Obi-Wan trailed off. "You can if you want." He started to open the unit again.

"Obi-Wan, hang on. Is something wrong? You seem...flustered."

"I...have to go again. You wouldn't know how to treat a broken leg, would you? Well, it might just be sprained, too. I didn't get a very good look. I think I need a box while I'm here."

"Obi-Wan." Now Qui-Gon sounded confused, yet serious. "I'm afraid you're not making much sense."

"I don't have time to explain...Oh...Okay. There's a wounded gartro I left by the side of the road. Its leg is hurt. I figured if I could get a box, I could levitate it inside and carry it back here without touching the wound and possibly making it worse. At least, that seems like a practical idea."

Qui-Gon blinked again, but was quietly touched at his Padawan's concern for a "pathetic life form." "I see. Why not take your stray to the healers here? If a sprain or break is all that's wrong, I imagine they would be able to treat it with little difficulty, though if it is ill, it may be more complicated. But first things first, best to let them examine it and make a determination on what to do next."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan smiled for the first time since he arrived back from his lunch errand. Qui-Gon always managed to stay calm and have a plan. "Wait. My stray?"

"Yes, Padawan. It certainly isn't mine." Qui-Gon smiled warmly, eyes twinkling.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he hurriedly found a suitable container for the gartro. He paused at the front door. "I'll just...I'll head straight to the healers when I get back."

"See you there." Obi-Wan was sure Qui-Gon was still teasing him, but there was definite warmth in his tone and he found he didn't particularly mind if Qui-Gon was making fun of him.

Obi-Wan sprinted back to where he'd left the gartro and found it waiting. He was relieved it was still there. He picked it up gently with the Force and put it in the box he was carrying. It began whimpering in panic. "Don't worry, little one. I really am trying to help. I'm going to take you to people who may be able to heal your leg." Obi-Wan touched the mind of the gartro, trying to project feelings of sympathy and serenity. The gartro went quiet and still and Obi-Wan began retracing his steps. "The people might hurt you, but you need to trust them. You need to trust me." Somehow, Obi-Wan knew the creature understood, because it began to fight its uncertainty.

When Obi-Wan arrived in the Halls of Healing, Qui-Gon and Knight Allie were waiting at the door of an examination room.

"Well, Padawan Kenobi, it would seem your Master is rubbing off on you, eh?" Stass said with a smile. "He says you found an injured gartro on the side of the road?"

"Um..." Obi-Wan stared at his feet. "I didn't find it. A boy injured it and I felt compelled to help it. By the way, I don't know if it's male or female."

"Hmmm. Well, let's take a look. Come inside." She beckoned Obi-Wan forward, and he looked straight ahead and set the box on the bed. Obi-Wan moved to stand by Qui-Gon, who was sitting in a chair off to one side. Stass gently touched the gartro's wounded leg, her eyes closing as she assessed its condition and introduced herself to it in the Force. "It appears we're in luck. Her leg is fractured, but I can set it, and she has no other illnesses that would require specialized care. She's grateful to you for your help."

"Oh. Thanks very much, Master Allie. So her leg will heal?"

"Absolutely. She'll need to be kept relatively still for a while, but eventually, she can be released back to her group or wherever you found her."

"That's excellent. Do you need help? Master and I were supposed to have lunch, but I sort of interrupted that plan."

"No. Your gartro is in a healing trance. I will splint her leg while she's unconscious. You two go eat. You can come back when you're done."

"Okay." Obi-Wan grinned. "Do you need food? I mean, if I'm interrupting your lunch..."

Stass chuckled and smiled at Qui-Gon. "You have a very considerate Padawan. He would make a good Healer himself one day, if he wished to learn the techniques."

Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder affectionately. "I know. For all his complaining about strays I feel compelled to help, he's right there soothing or holding them while I feed or tend to them. He might not pay much attention to them if they don't seem to need anything, but he cannot ignore them if they are in clear distress."

Stass shook her head at Obi-Wan. "I already ate. I'll see you again soon."

"Yes, Master Allie." Obi-Wan paused in the doorway and Qui-Gon nodded to Stass before preceding him out.


	2. Anger and Empathy

As they walked to their apartment, Qui-Gon frowned in puzzlement. Something wasn't quite right with Obi-Wan. Touching their bond gently, he discerned that Obi-Wan was happy the gartro would be okay but was also nervous for some reason. He decided they could eat first and then he'd start interrogating. But Obi-Wan had other ideas.

After Obi-Wan had consumed about half his sandwich, he glanced up at Qui-Gon uncertainly. "Master?"

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon offered an encouraging smile.

"I'm...I'm afraid I may have touched the Dark Side."

"Oh?" Qui-Gon was curious now. He knew Obi-Wan was sometimes given to fits of temper, and if he rescued the gartro, perhaps he had become angry in the process. Yes, the boy still had to learn patience, but he was trying, and Qui-Gon was confident that at heart, Obi-Wan was actually very much a Light Side practitioner.

"That's right. I did something because I was angry."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows quizzically and frowned thoughtfully.

"Master, I've seen you perform mind tricks sometimes on missions. Usually to get past guards or to get people to do something important for our success. The tricks don't seem to permanently affect the people, and we go on our way with minimal destruction or bloodshed. But you've never performed a mind trick when angry, and the commands you've given were simple and based on immediate need, without long-term consequences that I could tell. But I used mind control because I wanted to ensure the boy did as I said, and it seemed better than pummeling or maiming him."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "What did you command?"

"I told the boy to leave the flock of gartroes he was slinging stones at alone. I also told him to think on the value of life and everyone's right to it. Then I said he was to leave the area and carry on with his own life."

"And you were angry when you said this?"

"Um...Kind of. My immediate desire to either pull my lightsaber on him or give him a good unarmed beating had become less of an effort to control by the time I gave my third command. But I was still angry."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Indeed. I can well imagine. I certainly know what it is to be that enraged. Honestly, Padawan, I would say you handled yourself quite well in this instance. The way I see it, telling the boy to think about the importance of life can only do him good, but you have not forced him into an opinion. He may not change his ways, but then again, he might. With your last command, you also ensured that the mind trick would not have a lasting impact on his future choices. No, I do not think you came close to the Dark Side, even if you were upset when employing the Force control. I do not believe the Dark Side cares overly much about its effects on anyone, practitioners or otherwise." Qui-Gon reached out and touched Obi-Wan's shoulder, using their bond to communicate reassurance and approval.

Obi-Wan leaned toward Qui-Gon, taking a moment to absorb the emotions being sent to him. He radiated relief and contentment. He picked up his remaining food and began eating again. Qui-Gon chuckled softly and followed suit. When they finished their meal, Obi-Wan was set to check on the gartro. "Coming, Master?"

"Not this time. But please inform me of any instructions you get concerning the gartro's recovery so we can make schedule adjustments as necessary and so that I am made aware of your additional obligations. I am more than happy to help you care for her, but I believe if you and Knight Allie are the primary caretakers, it would be better for you in the long run. You are not alone in this; do not worry. But I intend for the gartro to mainly be your responsibility."

"I understand, Master. I'll do my best."

"It will be more than enough, young one." There was definite warmth in his voice now, without the teasing.

Obi-Wan strode confidently through the Temple and met Stass where he'd left her, in the examination room. "Hello again, Master Allie," he said politely.

"Hello there. The gartro is doing well. Seeing as she is a juvenile and otherwise healthy, I think her fracture will heal reasonably quickly, at least in terms of this kind of injury. I'd give it perhaps four to six weeks. I will have to monitor her progress regularly to ensure proper healing, but I don't see why she necessarily needs to stay here. If you can keep her confined to an enclosure with branches to climb, places to hide, and adequate humidity and warmth for the duration of her recovery, I would generally just need to check up on her briefly unless I have to make adjustments to her splint. She should not move much if possible for the first week or so. You should see that she begins using her injured leg as much as she is able after that, or else she may not regain normal leg function due to atrophy. Do you have a datapad? I can transfer these instructions along with a care and maintenance guide. Oh, and it's important she be exposed to sunlight daily."

"Oh. I hadn't thought to bring one. I can..."

Stass waved her hand dismissively. "It's no problem. You can take this one and transfer the information yourself, though I want the datapad returned. The file is already pulled up, and everything I think you'll need for reference is there."

"Thank you very much. I will show it to Qui-Gon as well. He says the bulk of the responsibility for the gartro's recovery will be on me, but also assured me he's willing to help if I can't look after her sometimes."

"Of course." Knight Allie nodded sagely. "I think he's quite pleased with what you're doing."

Obi-Wan grinned, then frowned worriedly. "The problem is how to set up her house. She can fly and might escape before she's healed, and there was no time to prepare."

"Ah, but young one, you're forgetting the Force. I have explained her recovery plan to her so she knows she will not be as mobile as she is used to and she has an idea of how long her situation will remain that way. But as long as she keeps her strength up with food and water, sunlight, and activity, she'll heal just fine. I believe she will stick with the plan and not run away until she is cleared to leave."

"Wait...You can talk to her? Like, actually convey specific ideas and not just feelings?"

"Certainly. I'm a healer. We learn to communicate even with non-sentients. But more than that, you can do it, too. Has Qui-Gon taught you the Force ability to communicate with animals?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I only know the basics."

"Like all Force abilities, you get better with practice. One day, I'm confident you'll be able to talk to this gartro, and she'll be your friend as well as your charge. The most important thing to have is empathy, and you have plenty of it."

"Very well. I will keep at it. Can I take her now? That is, if I'm free to go?"

"Sure. See you later." Stass reached out and patted one of the gartro's wings. The gartro gave a short chirp from inside the box she'd been brought in.

"See you soon." Obi-Wan picked up the box and held the datapad under an arm carefully as he left the Halls.


	3. Interspecies Relations

Obi-Wan looked at the gartro uncertainly as he walked along, then reached a tentative hand toward her. She gave a trill and looked at his hand. He stroked her back and carefully touched her tail. She did not try to pull away or move. He tilted his head and wondered how to go about actually speaking to her. He decided he'd worry about that after he found a more permanent place for her to spend most of her time. The box was fine for transport but he'd sure hate living in one.

"Master, the gartro's cleared to stay home. We are keeping her here, right?" Obi-Wan called as he entered the door.

"That's what I thought. She's certainly small enough to stay here. I was thinking she could stay in a glass tank. I think I have one. She'll probably need a heat source and a light to be comfortable. I don't think I have those. But you've done enough running around. I will see about those items. Oh, and you should line the bottom of the tank with something absorbent and disposable while I'm gone. Napkins, for example."

"Right, Master." Obi-Wan set the gartro on the floor by a low table, where his datapad sat. He transferred the information from Stass's machine and held it out to Qui-Gon, who took it. "Would you mind returning this to Master Allie? She wants it back. Please take a look at the current file, also. It appears to be the instructions I'm expected to follow, and you wanted to be informed what my duties are."

Qui-Gon nodded and glanced at the file. "Hmmm, climbing and hiding. Says here she should be bathed weekly to help in shedding. And regular exposure to sunlight. If she needs sunlight, maybe your room is not the best place. Perhaps outside in one of our gardens would be better, or we'd have to invest in expensive special lights. I'll think on it. I'll look this over more thoroughly when I get back." He motioned toward his room. "Get the gartro set up in there for the time being. That much, at least, is certain."

Obi-Wan nodded and picked up the box from the floor as Qui-Gon left with the datapad he was still reading. He did as instructed concerning the tank and he and the gartro watched each other through the glass. Obi-Wan was sitting on Qui-Gon's bed and the tank was across from it, resting on a long table. Obi-Wan extended a hand toward the gartro and released his anxiety into the Force. Then, with his mind calm and eyes shut, he reached out to the gartro's Force presence and touched it. "Hello."

The gartro chirped and waved a wing. She was on her side, but her head was lifted somewhat.

"I'm Obi-Wan. My Master, the one who lives here with me, is Qui-Gon, and you already know Stass Allie. Qui-Gon says I'm to be the one most responsible for providing for you while your leg heals. But he's willing to help you, too. What's your name? Do your kind have them?"

"Name?"

Obi-Wan heard the word in his mind, but not in his voice. It sounded kind of like a rasping trill. He grinned and lowered his hand, but kept his eyes shut. "That's right. What do your friends call you?"

"Hunter," the gartro said hoarsely. "I am one of the better ones in my flock. I'm not above an easy meal, but I catch food more than many of the others do."

"I see. Well, that's something we have in common. A love for food." Obi-Wan paused. "Qui-Gon and I have a problem. I understand the sun is essential for your health. But I can't stay with you all the time and you'd probably need to stay outside. But your leg is still on the mend and you shouldn't move too much for now. I was told to make sure you stayed in a set area, so I'm not sure how to follow that but also ensure you get adequate light exposure."

"What if I stayed outside until the sun is gone, and then you brought me to stay here during the cool times? I would not move much outside. Just what's required to regulate heat."

"That sounds reasonable. What sort of food should I give you?"

"Leaves and insects or some other kind of meat. I can also eat other juicy plants."

"Got it. I'm sorry to have to ground you this way. I mean, I've been injured, too, and it's no fun to have to stay still for long periods. Just that it's better in the long run for your injury to heal properly."

"It is hard. I am used to flying and being around others of my kind. This place is new to me, though at least I am quite familiar with your kind. You leave a lot of food around and it makes our lives much easier. Though I wonder why you even have any to leave around. Then again, maybe you'd rather not hunt, either, and there are so many of you. But where do your kind get food if you do not hunt?"

"That's a complicated question to answer. We grow plants and raise animals for meat and other products like skins or eggs."

"I do not see why a creature would submit to your kind if they know they are to be killed eventually. But why did you help me? You should either have killed me or ignored me. That is what most of your kind do. Sometimes, your kind eat us, which is what I first thought you were going to do."

"I don't recognize you as food. I would have ignored you, but the other boy injured you and killed one of your flock, for no purpose other than some sort of sick amusement. I had to stop him before more lives were lost and could not just leave you defenseless."

"I wouldn't have been defenseless. Still, you and your adult friends have gone to a lot of trouble on my behalf and it doesn't make sense, if the only use you have for us is a food source. My kind would not do something like what you've done for a worm or roach."

"Well, life should be preserved whenever possible, I think. At the very least, it should not be taken away for some frivolous cause such as entertainment."

"My kind kill for food and we will attempt to kill or injure attackers if we cannot run away. Though avoiding a fight is preferable."

"Yes. That is how I try to live."

"I still do not understand your concern for my leg. But your flock is peculiar among your kind. Most of you cannot speak directly to us, but your flock have all been able to. I have heard tell of this from some members of my flock and my kind. And now I have experienced it firsthand and will have my own tales to add. Oh, and what you were doing with the stones. That is also peculiar to your flock."

"I hadn't considered that I have a flock, but now that you mention it...Hmmm. That's quite an accurate observation."

"Whatever your reason, I am thankful for your concern and the aid of your friends. Stass detailed what she'd like me to do and that my leg will take quite a while to be fixed, but that it would be good as new as long as I cooperate, and your flock has a reputation for being trustworthy. My feelings say this could be a trap, but if I were going to be killed, I'd be dead already."

"Exactly. It doesn't benefit us to heal your leg only to kill you later. Look at it this way. I have to trust that you will cooperate and not run away when you are outside and I'm not with you. So are we in agreement? We will take a risk and trust each other?"

"I will if you will."

"That's settled then." Obi-Wan walked over to Hunter and clasped her wing briefly. "It's something my kind does to confirm a promise."

Hunter squawked quietly in acknowledgement.

The front door slid open at this point and Obi-Wan's concentration was broken as his eyes snapped open and he looked toward Qui-Gon's doorway. Qui-Gon appeared just as Obi-Wan was pulling his hand away from the tank.

"Ah. So you've been getting acquainted?"

"Yes. I think so. She says her name is Hunter, or at least that her flock calls her that. Apparently she enjoys catching live food more than her friends do. She says she already misses being able to fly, but that she has agreed to go along with us because so far, we've shown ourselves to be trustworthy. She seems to think we will eventually cheat her, but I think she's curious about our motivations because she doesn't see herself as useful to us."

"Then she's missing the point entirely," Qui-Gon smiled. "But no matter. After talking to Knight Allie, I picked up the heat source and light bulbs, but also got some crickets. Picked up some rocks and branches from outside, which we'll clean before we put them in her enclosure. The sunlight requirement is still an issue. Knight Allie does agree that Hunter should be outside during the day for optimal recovery, though she still should not move very much for now."

"I asked Hunter about that. She says she'll follow the plan, and suggests we let her outside during the day and she'll stay in the tank at night. I told her I'm trusting her not to run away."

"If she runs away, it is more her loss than ours, I think, even considering the credits spent on the items for her. So I agree with you. Let us trust her."

"She misses her kind, though. I'd be tempted to fly off if I were her."

"A valid point. But if she is allowed outside, she may not be completely disconnected from her kind. There is nothing to say her friends won't come looking for her, or that some other of her species finds her and passes along her whereabouts. She may well explain her situation and see her recovery through. We will just have to wait."

"I hate not being able to control everything, not being able to predict."

"I know, Padawan. But worrying is useless. You must just have faith. I know you already expect the worst, but I think she will be true. I do not sense any sorrow or hopelessness from her, only determination and a bit of surprise that we're treating her so kindly. Look at it this way. If we give her the benefit of the doubt, then if she flies away, the fault will not be with us."

"Ah, you appeal to my conscience. You're a cunning one, Master." Obi-Wan grinned, eyes shining with admiration. 

Qui-Gon smiled warmly, eyes full of affection. "I know rules are a rather delicate issue for us and always will be, but I like that you are able to be reasonable about breaking them. You'll do it if you feel it would serve the big picture better."

"Master Allie's approval doesn't hurt, either." Obi-Wan winked.

Qui-Gon smiled secretively. "But she doesn't know the whole story."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "What? You lied to her?"

"No. I merely suggested Hunter be allowed outside."

"Shouldn't we tell her Hunter won't necessarily be confined?"

"No, because then she'll probably change her mind and you may change yours."

"I...see." Obi-Wan frowned uneasily. "I can check up on Hunter from time to time, I suppose."

"You can inform Knight Allie about your arrangement with Hunter if you like. But I personally wanted to avoid an unnecessary conflict."

"What makes you think Master Allie will object? I mean, isn't it better to allow Hunter the option to cooperate and give what freedom we can? Or at least try to make her feel less isolated?"

"Well, sure. But I've found Healers are rather like you - law-abiding and unwilling to leave things to chance if they can help it. Hunter being unconfined would be...unorthodox."

"But maybe Master Allie could be convinced that this is better for Hunter. If Hunter feels we trust her, then surely she will heal quicker because she's happier. I know I wouldn't want to be closed in to a small area all day and never feel the warmth of the sun or friendly Force signatures. Hunter says this Temple is strange to her, but she is used to our species. So I think it'd be easier on her if we did it her way."

"Well, I believe Knight Allie would ultimately be amenable to this arrangement. But can you blame me for wishing to avoid having to argue with both of you?"

Obi-Wan laughed happily. "And you win again. And you managed to distribute the workload. I hope one day, I can be as resourceful as you."

"I think, Padawan, you will become even more crafty than I." Qui-Gon held his arms out to Obi-Wan in a rare show of exuberance, and Obi-Wan's face lit up as he stepped into Qui-Gon's embrace, twining his arms around Qui-Gon's waist as Qui-Gon caressed Obi-Wan's cheek tenderly. "Well, we'd better get to work setting up the enclosure in your room. Why don't you take her outside for the remainder of today and then come help me? I'll get things started."

"As you wish, Master. Come on, Hunter." Obi-Wan reached into the tank and carefully scooped up the gartro so she was resting over his palm while his other hand stroked her back and kept her steady.


	4. Compassion and Pragmatism

Obi-Wan reached out to Hunter in the Force as he held her. "I just got an idea. What if I took you to your flock? I mean, surely they'd wonder where you are? Or you could tell them you're staying with me for a bit so they don't worry?"

"They would notice I am gone, but they may not be overly worried. Many things can happen to us, such as being eaten or just wandering off to hunt or spend time with friends. It is not unusual to see a flock member one day, not see them the next day, and then assume they met a bad end and carry on."

"I can't imagine that. The Jedi - my flock - could not leave one of their own to their fate if they know a member is in trouble."

"But as far as I know, your kind are not preyed upon much. We just figure if we don't see one of our members, it's probably not worth the trouble to look for them when we have to support ourselves and provide for our own needs. Survival is key, and anyone who doesn't no longer registers as important."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. "But that...That seems so cruel."

"No. It is just practical. It just makes sense. If we cared about every member who was ever part of my group, it would serve no purpose to the business of living."

"So...You never lost anyone you were close to?"

"Well, I lost some brothers and sisters to predators, but I suppose I didn't care about them much. You have to understand, juvenile. Flocks for my kind are a security measure. There is a rank system. Me being female and juvenile places me sort of low in the flock, but being that I'm a smarter youngling, I am dominant within that category. Make sense?"

"Completely. That's about the same situation I'm in, I think, with exception of sex." Obi-Wan paused in thought. "So...What you're saying is that your flock doesn't really matter to you? Like, you wouldn't feel lonely if you didn't see them for the duration of your recovery?"

"As long as you can provide adequate food, warmth, light, and safety, and maybe company when you are able, I think I will hold up all right. It is the loss of independence that will drag me down. To me, my flock is familiar and I already have a place there. But if I had to join a new flock for some reason, I could do so. I'm not really picky about members of my kind."

"I'm trying to understand, but having a difficult time. I could not do as you do. If I had to join a new flock, the people would not only be unfamiliar, but almost threatening. And the loss of friends and particularly my Master would hurt very much. It's painful just to think about it."

"You see? My way is better. Your way only weakens you. You are a smart male. One day, you would likely grow to be a dominant, with many subordinates. My flock knows this about me, too. I am respected, if not particularly liked. I know that when I begin to lay eggs, I will accept only the strongest males, those who earn my admiration."

Obi-Wan thought this over as he walked toward the Temple gardens, where there was light and shade. "I was taught that compassion, that love, is the most important quality for a Jedi. You said my flock is strange among humans. You are right. Most people care only for those they possess, those they consider their flock. Outsiders must fend for themselves. But the Jedi - we feel it is our job to help outsiders. In order to do so, we try to understand their difficulties and feel what they feel. We think that those who cannot care about others cannot be Jedi."

"I still say it is difficult enough to help oneself. But you do not treat me as merely a job. If I were that, you wouldn't talk to me. It's almost as though you consider me part of your flock."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say you are a Jedi. But you are a friend. Try as I might, I cannot do things your way. I actually care what becomes of you."

"I see no benefit for you in what you persist in doing. It is easier, smarter, to do things my way. Your way disregards the inevitability of loss and will only hurt you and give nothing back."

"So you care about me, too."

"I am concerned about your survival strategy. It is flawed. You want to avoid pain, not invite it. Again, I say, you are a smart male. But your insistence in caring is obviously stupid."

"Would you rather I had left you with the broken leg, then?" Obi-Wan couldn't help feeling hurt that he'd been called stupid.

"I said I was grateful for your help. Especially because you owe me nothing. Why are you upset with me just for telling you the truth? Is it wrong to wish to help as I have been helped?"

Obi-Wan froze. "I hadn't thought of it that way. But I cannot follow your advice. It's too late. If you deem my flock stupid, so be it. But I cannot live without them and I cannot live for the future, at the expense of the moment. I choose the path of compassion; you choose the path of strength. I cannot say which is better, only that if I went your way, I would lose something vital. I would lose...well...myself."

"Yourself? But you would still be alive, still be capable. I do not understand. However, I did not mean to insult you or your flock. I can see why that angered you." The gartro lowered her head submissively.

"Never mind. Perhaps it is a fundamental difference in our species, or even our personalities." Obi-Wan made his way to a meditation garden. "I have to leave you here. Qui-Gon commanded I return to help him get things set up. Remember you're not supposed to use your injured leg at all. Please don't eat the plants. People would probably get angry at me."

"I will look around, if that's all right. I won't put weight on my leg or eat the plants. Maybe, when I can begin using my leg, I can try hunting or climbing. As agreed earlier, I will not go too far for now."

"I'll likely return when it's time for you to come inside." Obi-Wan set the gartro in the shade of a tree and strode away.


	5. Dominance and Submission

Obi-Wan returned to his room and saw that Qui-Gon had already set up the enclosure and had the rocks and branches soaking in a disinfectant. "Looks like you don't need my help after all."

"Well, you took a little more time than I expected." Qui-Gon's tone was mild.

"I'm sorry, Master. I was talking to Hunter again. I must have lost track."

"Not to worry. I think she could use a meal. I will go take it to her. I have yet to meet her properly. She may not deal with me as much as you, but she should know who I am."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan's tone was subdued, sad.

"Is something wrong, young one?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Yes, but I don't know how to articulate it. But my conversation with Hunter was...unsettling. I'm not sure if rescuing her was right in the end."

"I would think it was right to see to her healing and the preservation of her flock's life."

"Yes. But..." Obi-Wan sighed dejectedly.

"Hmmm. Why don't you go rinse that enclosure furniture." Qui-Gon gestured to the branches and rocks. "Then you should rest a bit, or perhaps exercise. Maybe you will feel better after that and things will clear up enough to talk about."

"Certainly. A bit of sleep sounds good. Can you wake me when Hunter has to come back in?"

"You've got it, Padawan." Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan's shoulder gently. "You'll be all right."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I know. You always know how to help me. Oh, and I left Hunter in one of our favorite gardens."

Qui-Gon gave a half-smile. "I'll find her."

True to his word, Qui-Gon found Hunter soaking up some sun on a rock. He set a bowl of water near her, as well as a bowl of crickets and greens. "Hello, young one. I'm Qui-Gon. I realize I haven't yet been acquainted with you. It is good to meet you."

Hunter trilled and nodded her head slowly. Then she approached the food and water. She picked up a cricket and hesitated, watching Qui-Gon, who stayed absolutely still. She carefully ate it and then devoured her meal.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Did you want more?"

"Yes. But no need to go to extra trouble. I can always eat more when it's time to go in."

"Sounds fine." Qui-Gon settled himself on the ground, resting his chin on one hand pensively. "What do you think of Obi-Wan?"

"He challenged a male of equal rank and won, by dominance alone. He didn't even get into a fight. He used abilities peculiar to your flock, and he has my respect. We gartroes prize strength and capability, and from what I've seen, Obi-Wan seems like the kind of male who will be a ruling leader one day, like the leaders of my own flock. My kind think I will be a dominant female eventually."

"Indeed. I sense purpose and a strong will in you, one who is proud of her status among her kind and determined to defeat setbacks."

"And I feel that you are one who has defeated many setbacks in your life and are used to being a leader. You are proud and strong, like a tree, though maybe a little inflexible. Like the old ones in my flock. If we young ones argue, they remind us of our place and we must follow."

Qui-Gon bristled at this assessment. "Inflexible? You ought to meet Mace. He's inflexible."

"I do not know. Perhaps it is simply a natural result of leadership that over time, they become less tolerant of insubordination. Maybe if I survive to be your age by gartro standards, I will see that my flock leaders were right after all. Somehow, I have managed to anger both you and Obi-Wan." She hissed regretfully. "I got along just fine with your adult female."

"I suspect it is because Stass was able to be completely pragmatic with you. Obi-Wan and I have perhaps taken your comments personally and have thus become injured."

"Stass was all business. We did not speak of our impressions of each other. It was just relevant to my injury and recovery."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I thought so. Stass is generally impersonal unless she is not working. If you want to socialize, you have to catch her at lunch or something." He smiled wryly. "It's not that she's arrogant or shy. Just technical and solemn."

"She seemed genuinely concerned about my leg and was pleasant when we met. I felt at ease with her, like I could talk to her about any discomfort I felt."

"I think it would please her to know this. She tries to be approachable, yet distant enough to do her job efficiently and with minimal emotional trauma to herself. Most Jedi, myself included, take a similar approach."

A companionable silence fell briefly before Qui-Gon gathered the empty bowls and touched one of Hunter's wings. "I'd better be on my way. You've given me a new way of looking at things. Can you make it back to our home on your own, do you think?"

"I can make it to the general area, but I don't think I can yet find your specific dwelling."

"All right. One of us will look for you outside when the sun goes down."

"Understood. Thank you for the meal. It was quite good."

"Good to know it was to your liking."


	6. Letting Go

Qui-Gon gently shook Obi-Wan's shoulder. His eyes opened slowly and he lifted his head and smiled. 

"Hello, Master." Obi-Wan certainly looked rested and comfortable.

Qui-Gon smiled softly. "All right there?"

"Much better, thank you. What about you?"

"I suppose I could be called pensive at the moment. Hunter is quite perceptive. It is no wonder her flock expects great things from her one day."

"Did she eat?"

"Oh yes. In fact, she's still hungry."

Obi-Wan chuckled, grinning. "Yeah, that was our first bonding point. A love of food."

"I believe I feel her in the area. Let me bring her in." Qui-Gon led Hunter inside and she headed straight for her second helping of food, eating a bit more slowly but certainly seeming to enjoy herself. Obi-Wan sat up and moved to the edge of his bed, eying the crickets doubtfully, but figured Hunter might have the same opinion of cooked meat and kept quiet. 

When finished, Hunter flew into her enclosure and squawked in surprise. "This wasn't here earlier." She indicated the box to hide in and places to bask and climb. "And it's warm, too. You people really have gone to a lot of trouble. I told Obi-Wan that if you could provide for my basic needs and some society as you are able, I should be fine, and this is more than I expected. It's the limited range of motion and loss of independence that will be the most difficult about my recovery, but with such a comfortable environment, it will make things much more tolerable."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "Stass provided information on the elements essential to your well-being. We thought you might be lonely and miss your freedom, and there's not a lot we can do about that, so we did what we could to try to make your stay here as stress-free as possible."

"Obi-Wan had asked me about whether I miss my flock. He seemed surprised to learn that no, I can't say I'm really upset about not being able to see them. He doesn't understand how that's possible. But gartroes form into flocks for protection and ease of finding mates. We do not really get to know each other as you people seem to. Obi-Wan said he could not imagine losing you and his flock, that it would hurt, and I told him that's why we gartroes don't get too close. You never know if a flock member will be with you from day to day, so you just try to remain mindful of your rank in the group and try to avoid nasty fights."

Obi-Wan nodded at this. "That's what was troubling me earlier, Master. Hunter's way goes against everything I've been taught, but what she says has merit. The Jedi have the no attachment rule, and gartroes adhere to it in the purest sense. I guess I feel like maybe she's right after all, but how can I connect with those I am seeking to help if I decide not to listen to my feelings?"

Qui-Gon was silent for a long time, his expression distant, stroking his beard. Finally he sighed, somewhat agitated. "Padawan, you know how I feel about compassion and its importance in our profession and in interspecies relations. I do not interpret the no attachment rule to mean we shouldn't care about others. I think it has more to do with the ability to accept loss. That is, it is prudent to be mindful that loss is inevitable and to be able to relinquish one's attachment when it happens. I am not saying this is in any way easy, or that I am very good at it, but it is my perspective on the reason for the rule. Ultimately, Padawan, I feel it is better to care than not to, even if it means becoming attached, because life isn't really worth living without friends. I should know." Qui-Gon sighed deeply, sadly. 

Obi-Wan squeezed Qui-Gon's hand and slid a little closer to him. "Qui-Gon..." he said softly, sympathetically. "But look how sad you are. Maybe attachment isn't worth what you feel now."

Qui-Gon frowned disapprovingly and pulled away from Obi-Wan, who looked stricken. "Padawan, would you rather things returned to how they were when we first became a team?"

"No, Master," Obi-Wan whispered fearfully. "But wasn't our relationship distant because of attachment? Because you cared too much about your previous Padawan?"

"I thought it was because I feared becoming attached to you."

"No. You feared a lack of attachment. On my part. But if you hadn't gotten attached to me in the first place, perhaps you wouldn't have cared how much or how little I cared."

Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan, then took his hand again and stroked the back of it rhythmically. "I will concede your point about being afraid to trust you. There are also many Jedi who actually would agree with Hunter that it is better to think only about survival and missions. Maybe that way is better for one as goal-oriented as you. But I do not think so. Obi-Wan, your capacity to love is one of your best qualities. Combined with your work ethic and intelligence, it is as Hunter said. You will be a force to be reckoned with one day. I feel that if you lost that capacity, it would diminish you as a Jedi and a person, just as it diminished me. Unfortunately, you cannot have it both ways. I have experienced both, and I choose to feel joy and sorrow. No attachment is safer, but in that case, we may as well be droids, hmmm?"

Obi-Wan pressed the back of Qui-Gon's hand to his cheek and savored the contact. "I've never seen a happy droid, Master." He grinned. "And I remember when we couldn't talk to each other like this. We were afraid of each other, plain and simple. It was all business then, and neither of us were happy. And I kept hoping that one day, you'd care about me and accept my affection. I wanted so much to help." He lowered Qui-Gon's hand and released it.

"I have always cared, Padawan," Qui-Gon murmured sadly. "I lost the ability to, as you so aptly put it, listen to my feelings. I lost faith in myself. And you have taught me that the lost can be found and despair can become hope. And there is no price, no gift, equal to that."

Obi-Wan was speechless, overcome. 

"And now I have a question for you, Padawan."

"Me? This is highly unusual."

"Perhaps, but I want your perspective. It is about something Hunter said to me. She mentioned that leaders in her flock insist on doing things their way and expect obedience. She gave me the impression this annoys her."

"Well, um," Obi-Wan hesitated, "it's certainly frustrating to feel as though one's opinion is unwanted and useless in the sense that younglings have no input into how to do things."

"Mmm." Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "And what of the Jedi idea that Padawans must obey Masters?"

"It is a reasonable rule most of the time. Having solid leadership is important for a team to get anything done. It seems efficient to have a Master or the Council coordinate tasks. Though inflexibility could prove disastrous. You taught me this." Obi-Wan smiled affectionately and Qui-Gon blinked in surprise. "I know I complain a lot about your unconventional methods and views, but I cannot deny the value of creative thinking when our plans no longer work for the situation we find ourselves in."

Qui-Gon returned his smile, looking relieved. "You said most of the time. So you feel that obedience should not always be expected?"

"Somehow, I feel like this is a trick question. But for me, it is a question of respect. Disobedience should be allowed in special cases where obedience would result in horrible consequences like unnecessary death or injury. And whenever possible, Padawans should be allowed autonomy. I know that on missions, this isn’t always workable, but I would venture to say that usually, it would be doable to allow for choice."

"I can always count on you to be sensible. It would seem we complement each other quite well."

"Ha. I wouldn't have believed it if I weren't living it."

At this point, Hunter looked at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan is a Padawan? What is a Padawan?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other. "I've got this one," Qui-Gon murmured. Turning to Hunter, he answered, "A Padawan is an apprentice, someone who learns. A Master is someone who teaches. The Jedi have a hierarchy as well as a system of teams, where an adult is paired with a juvenile. The aim is that the juvenile will learn how to survive, how to be a contributing member of the group,, and eventually, train juveniles of their own. In the best teams, the juveniles teach the adults as well."

"Seeing you together, I begin to understand why you both were displeased with me earlier. It is apparent you value honesty and can depend on each other for support. I am starting to wonder if maybe I'm wrong, if your way is better."

Obi-Wan chimed in. "Qui-Gon and I have been through a lot of hardship to be where we are now. We are a success story, but as hinted earlier, even among the Jedi our way is actually rather unconventional. From what I’ve heard about gartroes, you don't seem to have room for this kind of sentimentality. In fact, this way may completely destabilize your system without much benefit in the end."

"Then again," Qui-Gon put in, "perhaps it would be good to experiment, or at least expose gartroes to the notion of a different way of doing things. Some gartroes may find our way more fulfilling, while still allowing for the majority to remain detached and pragmatic."

"I will have to see how the others take to this strange idea when I return to them."

"Personally, I like Qui-Gon's suggestion," Obi-Wan murmured. "This way, options are kept open and instinctively, I feel that emotion would not truly be good for gartroes. There might be a very good reason that your system is the way it is. Life expectancy, predation, etc all influence your species in very different ways than mine. Maybe there's a good reason the Jedi are generally distant, focused, and don't allow ownership of any kind. Maybe with the unpredictability of survival and the distraction caused by anxiety for loved ones, emotion truly is a hindrance."

"Perhaps what's needed is the ability to turn on and turn off," Qui-Gon mused. "Ideally, when on missions, Jedi should be able to be disciplined and calm, and there should be time to rest and recuperate and allow ourselves to be people."

"Yeah, but aren't we supposed to feel in order to have the kindness and empathy necessary for our work?"

"Yes, of course. But we shouldn't allow our personal problems or prejudices to change the way we represent the Order."

"Oh, I get it. So a separation of true person and public person."

"Exactly."

"But how does this concern gartroes?"

"I don't think it does. We got sidetracked." Qui-Gon chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"Ah well. It should be up to her group or species anyway whether or not to change policy."

"This...happiness I feel from you both...It is strange to me. There are some flock members I would like to share such closeness with, but there is no such precedent in my group and it would probably make the others uneasy."

"It is very good and very bad. If you prefer stability and peace, gartroes have the right idea. But like Qui-Gon said earlier, I feel that the good times make the bad times worth it. I would rather have a bond of trust with the eventual price of loss than to feel neutral and lukewarm about this team and the Jedi calling. Because things aren't worth doing if you don't enjoy them."

"Hmmm. So it's a matter of what one is willing to pay. I could have what you have with some of my own group mates. But I cannot really see a point in being passionate about survival."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Our way really might not suit the gartroes' circumstances, as I said before. Your kind may have no use or need for love."

"But because you love your Master, you were able to love me, and your Master was able to care enough to help me as well."

"A good point. But if another gartro were injured as you are, would there be much reason to help or would it make little difference to the flock as a whole?"

"It would make no difference. The flock would carry on and even thrive with or without an injured member. You know this."

"It would appear, young ones, that the Jedi actually need love because without the ability to care for each other, we cannot care for others. Gartroes do not have such an obligation."

"Leave it to Master to tell it as it is," Obi-Wan grinned. "I guess we have our answer."

Hunter paused at the entrance to her hiding place within her enclosure. "Excuse me, please. I need time to consider this conversation."

"No problem. I didn't mean to cause you any stress," Obi-Wan said worriedly.

"No, no. This has been something of a learning experience. Uncomfortable, yes, but valuable."

"Come on, Master. We should train or meditate together."

"It'd be a pleasure."

They left the room as Hunter disappeared from view.

In the weeks that followed, Hunter recovered slowly and steadily. Obi-Wan trained, studied, saw to Hunter's needs, and whenever possible, he'd stay near her and keep her company while they did their own things. Sometimes, Obi-Wan would ask to hold her. It made him feel closer to her. This was odd at first, but in time, she grew to tolerate and then to enjoy the contact, though she tended to prefer it in small doses. Qui-Gon sometimes joined them in their quality time, which pleased Obi-Wan greatly. Hunter commented that she wished more leaders were as sociable and approachable as Qui-Gon, who said it was merely because he was not a Council member that he could be thus. 

Finally, the day came for Hunter to go back to her home and her group. She felt a curious mix of happiness and sadness when her splint came off, as its removal made her recovery undeniable. She sensed an answering grief in Obi-Wan, but both of them knew she belonged in the wild. At any rate, she was able to support herself once again, and no longer wished to impose on her gentle friend and his noble leader. She thanked her dedicated healer for doing such a good job, and Stass said the healing succeeded because Hunter upheld her end of the deal. And then Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left the Temple, Hunter flying ahead, at about the same time Obi-Wan had first met her a little over a month ago.

Obi-Wan saw a group of gartroes and wondered if they were Hunter's flock. He soon got his answer as a big male, probably the boss, squawked and bobbed his head at Hunter. She waved one of her front legs in mid-air. Two more adult gartroes and some juveniles broke off from the main group and converged on her. They called to each other and the adults dipped their wings to touch Hunter's head. When her friends finished greeting her, she turned back and asked Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to hold out their hands. They did so, and she landed carefully on them and they stroked her back and patted her wings in farewell. "The two adults are my parents, and the juveniles are siblings and friends. I will tell them of you Jedi, all three of you. I'll never forget you all."

"I won't forget you, either," Obi-Wan answered, doing his best to stay strong. "I hope...I hope we can meet again once in a while."

"Of course. We don't live too far away. If I happen to see you, I will definitely say hello."

"Good luck becoming a dominant female."

"And the same to you on becoming a flock leader. I'm sure you'll succeed."

"See you again one day."

"I look forward to it."

With that, Hunter took off and rejoined her flock, which disappeared off into the distance.


End file.
